Butch el sobreviviente
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Muy pocos habían sobrevivido un día de compras con ella, Brick quedo traumatizado, Kaoru lo reto. Oh Butch corrompiste al ángel de Boomer. Butch eres un tacaño. contrapartexcontaparte .Butch y Miyako friendship. One-shot


D!PPGZ no es de mi pertenencia

contrapartexcontraparte

personajes principales:Butch y Miyako

Genero:Amistad

* * *

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾Butch el sobreviviente✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

Se miraban fijamente viendo los movimientos que hacían el otro. Butch se recrimina ahora estaba comiendo un helado de fresa con su cuñada rubia que tenía la mirada perdida. ¿Cómo no tenerla? Si apenas se hablaban. Bueno es así porque los dos son los menos gritones del grupo.

—Esto me parece extraño— hablo por primera vez Miyako.

Puso su mechón atrás de su oreja— ¿Qué cosa? — mostrando "indiferencia"

Miyako dejo de lado su copa de helado para luego mirar un tanto seria a Butch— ¿qué tramas? —

Será más difícil de lo que pensó— ¿Porque tan desconfiada?

—¿Cómo no serlo? si una vez te vomitaste en mi bolso, y también te pusiste la ropa interior de Kaoru mientras estabas borracho, o la vez que lanzaste a Momoko de la azotea solo porque te dijo gordo o la vez que…—

Butch estaba rojo hasta las orejas y la interrumpió—¡Oye basta! Solamente quería hablar contigo ya que somos un equipo. — "buscando una excusa"

La rubia lo miraba dudosa y luego la cambio a una de alegría—Está bien, ¿me esperas un momento? Iré al baño.

El chico apenas asintió

¿Cómo llego a este lio?, a si gracias a los ¡estúpidos!

 _ **Flash back**_

 _— ¿Me lo repiten?— pregunto el moreno con tono molesto y con el ceño fruncido-_

 _— ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste? , fácil Boomer preparara el pastel, Kaoru y yo hacemos la decoración mientras Brick traerá el regalo y tu— señalo a Butch— distraerás a Miyako. Simple._

 _Señalo a Boomer— ¿Por qué no lo hace el noviecito? —Momoko puso su mano contra la cara de Butch_

 _—Cariño— luego le apretó la mejilla con maldad— ¿sabes cocinar mejor que Boomer? —el oji-verde se quedó en silencio, Momoko prosiguió— Porque si no es así, piérdete— el moreno bajo la mirada con molestia y ahora señalo a su hermano pelirrojo_

 _—yo iré por el regalo, que Brick la distraiga—_

 _—No— dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza_

 _— ¿Porque no? — su hermano estaba extremadamente raro_

 _Brick puso una aura oscura y deprimente— Pase una semana con ella para averiguar qué era lo que le gustaba para su estúpido regalo y…— se abrazó así mismo con mirada de niño traumado —no volveré a ser yo mismo. — dijo Brick recordando como Miyako le ponía pinzas en el cabello y le ponía ropa para "modelar" diciéndole que si fuera mujer tendría las medidas perfectas._

 _—Butch— Kaoru lo llamo, este tan solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo— todos hemos sido víctimas de Miyako, ¡es tu turno de sufrir!_

 _Sufrir…sufrir…sufrir esa palabra hizo eco en su mente_

 _—Compras —hablaron Kaoru, Boomer y Brick lamentándose del pobre de Butch._

 _—No quiero yo…—_

 _—¡Hazlo! Hablaron a los unísonos todos_

 _— ¡Está bien! — resignado lo dijo— Pero como hago para no sonar sospechoso_

 _Ya me adelante_ _— dijo Kaoru entregándole su celular, se lo había quitado_ _—_ _¿que le enviaste?_ _— pregunto butch_

 ** _Miyako veámonos en la heladería del parque_**

 _Att: Butch_

Butch chasqueo su lengua. Kaoru lo miraba divertida— ¿A caso no podrás sobrevivir a ella? — eso sonó como reto. Algo que caracterice a Butch Him es nunca ser una gallina.

—Si sobrevivo te pondrás falda y dormirás conmigo—Kaoru se sonrojo excesivamente — ¿A caso me temes? —Kaoru tomo de la rabia la mano de su contraparte—"acepto".

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y Ahí estaba esperando a la tonta rubia, el diviso de lejos con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Llego a la mesa boto el helado de lado y puso un mapa sobre la mesa —iremos primero a Doll mackers clothers, después a pantaletas, kutebitmakeup, a esta tienda de artículos varios, etc. — Butch solo escuchaba bla bla bla con cara de horrorizado.

* * *

 **Primera parada, Doll mackers clothers. O en otras palabras el infierno.**

Habían muchas mujeres que se lo comían con la mirada y las otras como si fuera un pervertido, Miyako lo adentro a la fuerza. Un diseño, dos diseños, quince diseños. Todos se le veían exactamente igual.

— ¿Cómo te parece este? —dijo Miyako modelando un vestido blanco de encaje con puntos rosados

—Se te ve igual que el rosado— oh grave error los caireles de Miyako se zafaron sus ojos color celestes se tornaron negros y sus uñas cortas¡ inexplicablemente crecieron!.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Butch mojo calzón, nunca vio a la rubia así

—si se te bien, cuñadita jejeje—sonreía nervioso, Miyako lo metió al vestidor y le puso una falda negra— ¡CASI ME VIOLAS! — grito el pelirrojo sonrojado y alterado.

—esta falda le quedara a Kaoru, déjame ver tus hermosos ojos— el chico cayo para atrás la rubia lo estaba ignorando. —Ya se— la rubia le soltó el cabello dejándolo liso— te ves más femenina

— ¡estás loca! — pero ay era demasiado tarde Miyako le puso una blusa estraple con corazoncitos verdes, y unas sandalias. —"¡perfecto! Es bueno que seas nadador, siempre estas depilado, Ahora nos vamos" — no le dio tiempo ni de cambiarse.

Miyako volvió a su postura de niña tierna —"gracias Butch" —

 _Butch pov_

 _Esta niña es una estafa._

* * *

Después de que le empacaran las quince mudas y que Butch se ofreciera involuntariamente a cargarlas, dieron un paseo por el centro comercial encontrándose con.

— ¿Brick que haces aquí? —pregunto la rubia. El pelirrojo que estaba a punto de salir del centro comercial con "los regalos y una lista tachada" se los topo impresionándose que Butch no estaba con ella. Nervioso no sabía que hacer o decir, se tragó la lista y miro atentamente a la rubia

—Bue-e-no yo-yo.. —definitivo estaba nervioso, Butch sonrió de lado, maliciosamente.

—Miyako el vino aquí para comprarle juguetes sexuales a Momoko— la rubia se sonrojo ¡Dios Momoko ya lo había hecho con Brick!, el pelirrojo quedo con la boca abierta, la idiota lo salvo pero a la misma vez lo humillo. Esperen un momento... ese es Butch…Miyako puso una mano en su hombro

—tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie—con un brillito en los ojos. El moreno se carcajeaba de la risa por la inocencia de la rubia y la cara de espanto de Brick que la cambio a una de risa. El moreno sudo en frio, muy tarde Brick le tomo una foto. Después de despedir al pelirrojo y rogar que la eliminara…lo hizo por el asunto que a él también le paso lo mismo.

 _En ese momento llego un vago recuerdo, cuando Brick la acompaño a ella en unos días iba ser la inscripción a ballet de Momoko. Trago duro…al pobre de Brick le toco ponerse tutu_

* * *

 **Segunda parada pantaletas. Él paraíso del inframundo.**

Miyako lo obligo a entrar diciéndole que si no entraba le contaba a todo el mundo que lo vio usando el baño de mujeres y que tenía una foto de sus calzoncillos de los teletubbies. Como se la tomo, ni él sabe. Al entrar pudo percibir el olor a sudor, tención y desesperación, un tumulto de mujeres se amontonaron a comprar los calzones que valían a tan solo 25 centavos. Aprovecho a la promoción de 5 boxers a tan solo cinco dólares, mordió, rasguño y hasta escupió el ojo de un calvo, ¡nadie se metía con su ropa interior! .Después una mujer gorda lo empujo diciéndole que a los hombres no les gustan las huesudas si no a las que tienen por dónde agarrar. Eso le puso los pies de punta. Cogió a Miyako de una coleta y la arrastro hacia afuera.

Un vagabundo que estaba en el centro comercial no se sabe por qué) miro tentadoramente a Butch, causándole este asco

—Uy—mami así como lo menea me le como hasta la pegada— Butch detuvo su andar ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo ese insecto? —Quisiera ser papel higiénico para pasar entre tus piernas—si ese papel supiera que él tenía un amiguito muy grande y grueso que lo haría gritar.

—Soy hombre, cabron— lo dijo con su voz más masculina, el vagabundo se sorprendió y salió corriendo de allí diciéndole transformer

* * *

 **Tercera parada Kutebit makeup. Los payasos**

Miyako se pintaba los labios con un labial rojo que desde el punto de vista de Butch lucia como menstruación en su cara, la rubia como si fuera sitica se acercó a él y le puso un labial rosa, dejándolo impactado. Definitivamente la odiaba. Le puso sombras, polvos, base… lo dejo como mama mojo el día de la boda del señor Utonio con la señorita Belum. Como un marica.

Butch aprovecho la distracción de la rubia para limpiarse la cara. Y huir a un baño.

Después de quince minutos los dos estaban comiendo una crepe dulce, vio a Miyako un tanto callada. Pero si todo el día estaba animado, se atrevió a preguntar

— ¿Qué te pasa? — la chica de ojos cristalinos lo abrazo, eso sorprendió al azabache, ellos jamás habían sido afectuosos, pero le correspondió el abrazo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Brick— stop amiga ¿acaso está enamorada de Brick?

—A caso estas…—No pudo continuar ya que la chica lo miro con seguridad

—Butch, tu eres un degenerado, llévame a un sex shop— El pelinegro se quedó sin palabras, Miyako en un ¿sex shop? — quiero sorprender a Boomer.

* * *

 **En el apartamento de los azules.**

El rubio sintió un escalofrio recorrer por su espalda—me dio ñañaras—

Boomer termino de hacer el pastel de tres leches que tanto amaba su novia, Kaoru y Momoko terminaron de arreglar todo, Brick deposito los regalos. Los cuatro chicos esperaban la llegada de los protagonistas.

—Butch me acaba de escribir que ya vienen para acá— los chicos apagaron las luces.

—Ojala le guste a Boomer—decía la chica entrando al apartamento

— ¡SORPRESA! — Gritaron sus amigas, su novio, y su amigo traumado, Miyako soltó una hermosa sonrisa— gracias chicos. — con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de una buena comida protagonizada por el novio se dispusieron a abrir los regalos.

—abre el mío Miyako—dijo Momoko que estaba al frente de ella—

— ¿Cuál es?— Miyako escucho lo que murmuraba Momoko.

— _Brick idiota te dije que les pusieras etiquetas—_

— _Yo sé que vaya abriendo uno por uno—_

El regalo de Momoko era un anillo de plata con gema color rosada ya que el estúpido Brick es daltónico y no supo diferenciar el rosa del celeste. Le dio un lindo abrazo a su amiga pelirroja

El regalo de Kaoru era un CD de aerosmith, obviamente la rubia grito de emoción.

Boomer le regalo un set de arte, para que pudiera pintar sin interrupciones, tenia de todo, lápices hb, b, colores, pasteles, temperas, pinturas acrílicas… todo. Su novio si la conocía bien, le dio un tierno beso.

Brick que fue el que más sufrió por el regalo, ya que paso una semana con esta de compras y la analizo lo que le falta a su vida era —¡AWW!¡Un conejito! — abrazo a Brick efusivamente. Hasta ahora el mejor regalo.

—¿y que le regalaras Butch? —pregunto Kaoru con burla, ya supo que el sobrevivio a Miyako… pero debía burlar de él

—Mi amistad— todos quedaron en silencio… unos pensaban

—Tacaño

— ¡tacaño!

—TACAÑO

—TAACAAÑO

Excepto al rubia que lo abrazo y le dijo— es el mejor regalo— Brick se puso rojo por eso el paso una semana con ella, se puso un tutu, se trasquilo el cabello, ¡fue violado por una sandía¡ Kaoru abrió la boca, ella ha sufrido por eso ¡ 3 años! Y este imbécil se la gana en un día.

—Bueno chicos, yo también les compre regalos…pero los abren en sus apartamentos ¿ok?—todos asintieron.

…

* * *

Los pelirrojos al llegar a la casa y acostarse en su cama abrieron el regalo de la rubia, sonrojándose al extremo… el regalo tenía una nota

 _Brick hoy me mostraste un nuevo mundo,_

 _Gracias a ti y a Momoko_

 _Att: Miyako_

El regalo, era…lubricantes, látigos y una muñeca inflable.

— ¿¡A CASO LE CONTASTE NUESTRO SECRETO, BRICK!? — pregunto la pelirroja furiosa y sonrojada a la vez.

Si señores, los pelirrojos son adictos a estos juegos.

Después que Miyako le entrego el regalo a los verdes, ella se acercó al oído de él _—ve por ella tigre—_ con un guiño y susurrado, el solo sonrió.

La pelinegra estaba acostada al lado de él con la falda, Butch abrió el regalo primero, sonrio. Se acercó a Kaoru—Vaya tu amiga no es tan pura como dicen— s ele hizo encima y le puso esposas

—¡eres un degenerado, puerco, cochino!—

—Corrección soy tu degenerado, puerco y cochino—

* * *

Miyako se puso el regalo que le tenía a Boomer, era un babydoll blanco, Boomer al verla se puso blanco, Butch había corrompido a su ángel pero a la vez se lo agradecía.

* * *

 **Tres meses después.**

Boomer, Kaoru, Momoko y Brick quedaban viendo raro a Butch y a Miyako que tenían catálogos y teléfonos en mano.

—Miyako ya llegaron los bálsamos de manzanilla— decía Butch sujetando el teléfono

—y también llegaron los teleguías de adultos triples sex—

—Pide cuatro— decía Butch

Todos se lamentaban, Kaoru miraba su vientre— si cariño tendrás a un padre pervertido y adicto a las compras

 **Era definitivo Miyako volvió adicto a Butch a las compras, y Butch la volvió adicta a comprar cosas XXX**


End file.
